


In the Grip of the Snow Queen

by PrincessLizAnne (Aurelia_Windshadow)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Windshadow/pseuds/PrincessLizAnne
Summary: In an alternate Arendelle, Elsa accuses Anna of treason, then takes her as her concubine as punishment.





	1. Beware the Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Update 13 Dec 2017: Unfortunately I was never able to finish this. I'm posting what I have of chapter 2 for those who want to read it, and I may revisit it someday but I wouldn't hold my breath.
> 
> Alternate Universe Fic: This story takes some liberties with the plot of Frozen, including several things that are blatantly different from the movie.
> 
> A) Elsa and Anna have a far more antagonistic and adversarial relationship than in the film, similar to the one exemplified in the deleted song “Life’s Too Short”. Elsa resented Anna’s freedom, Anna resented the sheer amount of time and energy her parents devoted to Elsa.  
> B) Elsa’s coronation happens on her 18th birthday, not her 21st. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna had still been dead for 3 years by that point though, meaning they died when Elsa was 15 and Anna merely 12. This also means that during the events of the movie/story, Anna is 15 and Elsa is, as mentioned, 18.  
> C) Though they never show one in the movie, there HAD to have been a Regent on the throne between Agnarr’s death and Elsa’s ascension. In my head-canon, he was some distant cousin of Iduna’s, chosen more for his relationship to the bloodline than any actual ability, and the only reason Arendelle was never invaded during the Regency is because of ancient treaties with some neighbours keeping other neighbours at bay.  
> D) Last, but certainly not least, Hans’ assault on the Ice Palace happened BEFORE Anna got there, so instead of being gutted by the events during “For The First Time In Forever (Reprise)” and fighting a rather ineffectual defensive fight, Elsa is still full of herself and mops the floor with them. Our story opens with Anna’s arrival at the Ice Palace.

      The palace was simply beautiful, the sort of thing for which words like “Awesome” and “Majestic” had been created. Anna, Sven and Kristoff were forced to pause at the foot of the stairwell to the immense double doors leading into the place, just staring at it in wonder for several moments, while Olaf blundered ahead, oblivious.

      “Now _that’s_ ice,” breathed Kristoff, “I may cry.”

      “Go ahead,” replied Anna, heading forward to follow the snowman up the stairs, “I won’t judge.”

      With that, she mounted the stairs, followed instantly by Sven. Sadly, the reindeer was far too large and clumsy, and the stairs too smooth and slick, for him to gain any traction, and after a few ridiculous seconds Kristoff was forced to intervene, leading him back down to the snow bank and murmuring reassurances before moving to follow the others.

      At the top of the stairs, Anna paused, hand raised, ready to knock on the door, but she hesitated.

      “Knock,” insisted Olaf, then after a pause, “Just knock.” As an aside to Kristoff, “Why isn’t she knocking? Do you think she knows _how_ to knock?”

Before Kristoff could reply, the young redhead’s mitten-covered knuckles finally made contact with the smooth blue ice of the door. She rapped twice, and on the third impact the door swung open with the soft creak of snow on tree branches.

“Huh, it opened,” she murmured to herself, “That’s a first.” She seemed to realize something, and turned to her companions, “Oh! You… should probably wait out here.”

“What?!” Kristoff replied, startled.

“Last time I introduced her to a guy she froze everything,” she said sheepishly, ignoring the vast difference in circumstances between then and now.

“But,” sputtered the indignant young man. “Oh come on! It’s a _palace_ made of _ice_! Ice is my _life!_ ”

“Bye Sven!” shouted the animate snowman as he started to waddle through the door.

Before he could make it very far, Anna stopped him, kneeling as she took his wooden “hand” in hers. “You too, Olaf.”

“Me?”  
      “Just… give us a minute,” assured the princess.

“Okay,” replied Olaf, turning away from the door to sit on the steps, beginning to count quietly to himself, “One. Two.”

No member of the trio noticed that the doors swung shut once Anna was through them, their motion far quieter than when they had opened. Anna was once again awestruck, eyes wide and mouth agape at the sight of the raw, elemental beauty surrounding her: The frozen fountain, the sweeping staircases leading up to another set of doors. The… blood… on the railings? Mounting the stairs rapidly, she rushed up them as quickly as their slickness would allow, noting more bits of red here and there, frozen to the surfaces. None of them noticed as the huge entry portal froze quietly shut, locking out Olaf, Sven and Kristoff and trapping Anna within.

At the top of the stairs, the inner pair of doors swung open, revealing an opulent crystalline throne room. Unlike the outer chamber, this room was far less pristine, showing obvious signs of recent violence. At the top of the dais, in a throne whose beauty was matched only by its occupant, Elsa sat, watching the younger royal creep through the doors. A soft clearing of her throat drew the redhead’s attention to her sister and away from the room’s battle scars. Once Anna crossed the threshold, the doors swung closed again, with a loud crystalline tolling like a bell.

“Come to finish the job yourself, dear sister?” cooed the monarch, eyes narrowed.

Edging closer, Anna could see that her sister had been injured… no, that wasn’t the right word. She had been _wounded_. A gash on her right cheek still seeped blood, while her bright blue gown was marked here and there with red. Elsa rose from the throne to tower over her younger sister, blue eyes narrowed dangerously, her blonde hair in disarray around her face. An abrupt gesture and a flare of magic flew over the girl’s head to strike the door behind her, reinforcing it with a solid sheet of ice at least a foot thick.

“Fi-finish what j-job,” squeaked Anna, her voice and body quivering for reasons far beyond simple cold. “Wh-what happened to you, Elsa?” Her eyes slid briefly around the room, noting now the several jagged ice formations that littered the floor, some of the spikes having bright red blood frozen into them.

“I’ll thank you to address me properly, _Princess_ Anna.” The venomous emphasis the queen put on Anna’s title made it sound like an insult most foul. “Or were you expecting to be hailed as Queen by your loyal subjects when you arrived?”

Tears began to roll down the redhead’s cheeks as she stared up at this woman who used to be her beloved sister. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about, Your… Your Majesty…” She choked on the words, words she’d never spoken to anyone before; their father had always insisted they call him ‘papa’. “What subj-“ she broke off suddenly as her eyes suddenly found something she recognized… and dearly wished she hadn’t. There, at the foot of the throne was her beloved Hans, or what was left of him. His sword raised as if to deflect a blow, a look of murderous hatred mingled with deadly fear in his ‘dreamy’ green eyes, he had been encased in ice as thoroughly as the throne-room door had. A solid cube containing his entire unmoving body.

Noting where Anna was looking, Elsa sneered, “Yes, dear sister, your coup has failed.” Even in her rage, Elsa’s voice was beautiful, majestic and melodious. “The rest of your troops didn’t fare much better, but this is the one who mattered, no?”

“NO!” Anna cried out, though what exactly she was denying wasn’t clear as she threw herself at the feet of the frozen Prince. Her tears redoubled their flow as she sobbed bitterly, brokenly, pressing her hands against the ice as though she could somehow will it to melt.

The Snow Queen slowly descended the stairs from the throne dais to the floor, another gesture transforming her dress yet again, restoring it from its damaged state and deepening its blue hue. The wound on her cheek froze sealed at the same time, a pale blue scar all that remained of it.

By the time Elsa reached the floor, Anna knew what she had to do. This… this monster… this ice-hearted **_witch_** wasn’t her sister, she couldn’t be. Whatever power flowed through her veins had clearly frozen her soul as thoroughly as it had frozen the fjord. Her eyes found the prince’s main-gauche, discarded on the floor nearby, likely lost during the battle.

As soon as the queen’s leading foot hit the floor, Anna acted. She scooped up the sturdy parrying dagger and launched it with well-honed accuracy straight at the heart of the monster wearing her sister’s skin. The blade hurtled through the air, point-first… and embedded itself into a wall of ice that sprung up between the two women.

Stepping around the abruptly-conjured barrier, Elsa’s eyes glittered with amusement and fury. “So it comes to this, does it _your highness_?” Again, the familiar term of address twisted into a vile insult as the Snow Queen spit it at her. Another wave of the blonde’s hand and a wind whipped up, swirling around Anna. The whirlwind picked the slender redhead up off the floor, hanging her suspended and helpless, her feet several inches off the ice of the floor. “First, you give away your purity to the first man to show a glimmer of interest in you.” Elsa held up her left hand, the index finger raised. Her middle finger joined it as she continued to count off Anna’s ‘crimes’. “Then, you interrupt my coronation ball to insist you be allowed to _marry_ the upstart.” A third finger raised, “You drive me out of my own court and rally the kingdom against me, appointing your would-be consort as your _regent_!” And a fourth finger, “And then you send him to assassinate me and clear your path to the throne, following along behind to finish the job yourself if he doesn’t, quite, measure up?”

“No! Oh God no, Elsa… I muh-mean Your muh-muh-Majesty! None of that is true!” Anna continued to blubber as she felt her body growing colder by the second. “Well, I guess… the… I guess I did interrupt… but… I never… with him… I would never… not unwed… and I never rallied anyone or sent anyone to kill you! He was still in Arendelle when I left to come find you! This had to have been _his_ idea! Or… the Duke! The Duke of Weaseltown! He could be behind it!” The redhead found herself clutching at straws, trying to find anything to say to appease her sister, or the ice demoness who had stolen her form. She was only fifteen, she was too young to die… wasn’t she?

Queen Elsa paused a moment, considering. On the one hand, she knew _someone_ had to have orchestrated this, but on the other hand she was certain her baby sister was _far_ too simple and self-involved to have come up with this on her own. No… no, the more she thought about it, watching Anna dangle helplessly in her grasp, sobbing uselessly, the more she became certain that Hans and the Duke of Weselton were the true brains behind this coup attempt, her sister merely a pawn in their schemes. Still, pawn or mastermind, the Snow Queen could hardly let _any_ of the perpetrators go unpunished, could she? Of course not.

Finally reaching a decision, Elsa waved her hand at her sister again, and Anna felt her wrists and ankles burn with cold. Glancing down, she saw she was now wearing shackles made of ice. Chains grew from shackle-to shackle, binding wrist to wrist and ankle to ankle. The chains were delicate, thin, almost like filigree, but Anna knew they were stronger than they appeared, though that didn’t stop her from pulling her wrists apart in a futile attempt to break the chain between them. She found herself lowered back to the floor as a new binding formed – this one around her delicate throat. As before a chain grew from the icy collar to reach the queen’s hand.

“Come along,” the queen commanded contemptuously. “I’ll work out what to do about _you_ once I’ve taken care of the Duke and Our disloyal subjects.” Anna shuddered involuntarily as her sister adopted the Royal Plural, another habit their father had disdained.

The younger sister found herself led down a stairwell that seemed to form itself as Elsa walked down it, deep into the heart of the mountain, the Queen’s powers hollowing out a chamber as she went. Before long, she had herself a serviceable dungeon, half a dozen small cells, just barely large enough for an adult to lie down in. Elsa shoved Anna roughly through the door of the farthest cell and closed the door, which froze in place, the hinges and gaps closing up to make it an unbroken wall. The bars of ice might as well have been bars of steel but for their beauty. Finally, the chain connecting to Anna’s neck was pressed against the centermost bar, merging with it more seamlessly than any weld. She realized that, as short as the chain had become, she’d never be able to lie down… she’d barely be able to _kneel_ without strangling herself.

“Please… Elsa… sis-sister… queen… I… this is all… so many misunderstandings… just… let me go… please? We-we can walk down this mountain _together_. Please don’t leave me here.” Her tears resumed, but this time they froze to her cheeks almost as soon as they were released, forming long stringers of ice down her face. “Please, dear God… _please_ don’t leave me alone here. I’ll f-freeze to death!” Indeed, her teeth were already beginning to chatter and her body trembled.

“Oh, no, my dear _Princess_. That is the one thing you shall never do.” Elsa leaned in, placing her face between the bars. “No matter how cold you become, you will never, _ever_ be permitted to die of it.” She smiled a vicious, humourless smile as she stepped back. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a throne to re-secure and a would-be usurper to execute.” And with that, the Queen swept her way up the stairs, leaving her sister to sob brokenly in the dark, for the only light had come with the Queen and _gone_ with her as well.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 13 Dec 2017: Unfortunately I was never able to finish this. I'm posting what I have of chapter 2 for those who want to read it, and I may revisit it someday but I wouldn't hold my breath.

Chapter 2: Come On Let’s Go And Play

            With no light, it was impossible for Anna to tell how much time had passed since the Snow Queen had left her to freeze in her cell. She had thankfully discovered that, whether by design or by providence, there was a long icicle nearby, just barely close enough for her to reach with her lips, and which dripped a small but life-sustaining trickle of water for her to drink. Food was another story, of course, but she was able to fool her stomach for a time by eating what snow she could reach with her bound hands. As she had guessed when she’d been imprisoned, the chain connecting her collar to the bars of her cell prevented her from lying down flat, forcing her to kneel instead. She had exhausted her supply of tears within the first few hours of her durance, her horror and despair following quickly behind them, so by now she was left with a cold emptiness that made the physical chill of her surroundings pale in comparison.

            When the walls began to glow, it was faint at first, and Anna suspected she was merely imagining things. However, as time went on, the glow became brighter, until the dungeon was finally suffused with enough light to see by, as though lit by a number of dim candles, thought unlike the warm light of a candle this glow had a bluish hue to it. The princess looked around herself for the first time in days, taking in details of her prison that had escaped her notice when she was initially placed there, the unreal smoothness of the bars, the unnatural symmetry of the area itself, as if she were imprisoned in one arm of a snowflake. But even with the light, she was soon overcome with fatigue once again and dropped off into the numb, dreamless sleep she’d grown accustomed to in this frozen hell.

            Anna woke with a start an indeterminate time later, shuddering back to consciousness, wincing anew at the unending pain in her knees and back caused by the unnatural kneeling position her body was forced into. Before she even opened her eyes, she became aware of another presence in the room, her head snapping up and eyes opening widely to see her sister, or the monster that wore her skin, standing regally above her on the other side of the bars. She was backlit by the same blue glow that suffused the prison, and a faint wind idly swirled around her body, her loose blonde locks and flowing, crystalline blue gown fluttering within it. The royal crown of Arendelle sat perched atop her head, the dungeon’s dim light glittering off the thin rime of frost that coated the gold and sapphires.

            “So nice of you to join us, sister,” cooed the monarch, regarding the younger girl as one might regard something foul they’ve accidentally stepped in. “You may be interested to know that _most_ of our subjects survived my reclaiming of the throne, though Wesselton is now short a duke.” She laughed, a dark, mirthless sound, as she reached down to take hold of the filigreed chain that connected Anna’s collar to the cell. As she did so, the chain lengthened and the central bars of the cell wall dissolved back into the snow at the Queen’s feet, freeing her sister from her durance, though not fully.

            Anna nodded quietly in response to the statement, not trusting her voice or her emotions. Elsa turned on one heel and began to stride across the dungeon chamber toward the staircase at the far side. As soon as the chain drew up taut, Anna was forced to scrabble after her sister as quickly as she could manage, stuck on all fours due to the pain in her joints from her long, frigid immobility. The Snow Queen didn’t seem to care what she was putting the princess through, not slowing her gait in the slightest.

            Reaching the foot of the stairs, Elsa turned to face her sister and tut-tutted, glaring down at her dishevelled state. Lifting her right hand, she called forth the winds, swirling them around the young princess. Ice crystals caught up in the wind served to abrade the ruined fabric of the girl’s clothes from her flesh, along with any dirt and soil that might have accumulated during her imprisonment. That sorted, she let the ice leave the swirling vortex but continued to use the wind itself to hold Anna aloft. Turning again, she began to ascend the stairs, the princess bobbing behind her on her tether like a kite.

            The throne room had been cleaned up while Anna was imprisoned – no longer were there frozen blood puddles or vicious spikes. Gone, too, was the ice cube that contained Hans, though as weary and numb as she still was, Anna barely noted this detail… her mind would catch up to it later. Once they cleared the upper landing of the stairwell to the dungeons, the wall sealed up behind them, leaving no indication of what horror lay beyond. Finally, the Queen ascended her dais and settled once more upon her throne, lowering her sister to the floor at the foot of the dais, dropping the chain. New chains grew between the shackles, drawing the girls arms to cross behind her back before fastening them to her ankles, three additional chains joining the first to anchor her collar securely to the floor, immobilizing her once again.

            “Now… what _are_ we to do with _you_ , dear Princess? On the one hand, we _were_ able to ascertain that your part in this coup was as a puppet of the real masterminds, and being stupid isn’t necessarily a capital offense.” She sighed and shifted in her seat, “On the other hand, though, you could become a rallying point for future revolutionaries. For that reason _alone_ we should simply end you right now.” Her hand lifted slowly, and Anna could feel her heart literally begin to freeze within her bosom, its steady rhythm growing slower. Wind whipped around the Snow Queen again, tousling her hair and lifting the hems of her gown. But then she lowered her hand again, and Anna’s heartbeat resumed its normal course. “So we offer you a choice. Renounce your claim to our throne. Swear upon the souls of our parents that you will never seek to replace me and will renounce any who revolt in your name. If you can do that, both privately now and publicly soon, then we will show mercy and allow you to live out your days in our service. Otherwise,” she raised her hand again and once more the winds began to rise.

            Anna listened carefully to the words of her monarch, of this ice demoness with her sister’s face. Tears slowly started to form in her eyes, then rolled down her cheeks, though they only made it about halfway before freezing solid in place. When she felt her heartbeat slowing she shuddered, but could barely stir herself to sigh with relief when it resumed. As the winds started to rise again, she spoke up almost instantly, “I’ll do it! I’ll do it! Please God, I’ll do anything you ask of me Your Highness! I swear! I don’t want to die!” She shuddered again, terror finally breaking through the fog of her exhaustion, self-preservation kicking in. Chips of frozen tears flaked off her cheeks even as new ones formed from the steady stream flowing from her eyes. “B-by the souls of ou-our parents… I renounce the th-throne. I never wanted it to begin with!”

            The Snow Queen nodded slowly as she listened to her sister blubber her way through her informal abdication. She mentally noted to herself to write a speech for the formal ceremony. Her lips twisted into a mockery of a smile, betraying no mirth, no happiness, though immense satisfaction. “See, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” With an idle wave of her hand, two small snow golems, similar to Olaf but less “cute”, formed to either side of Anna, even as the chains dissolved from her shackles and collar – though not the shackles and collar themselves, those remained. “These shall be your attendants.” To the attendants themselves, “Conduct her Highness to her room and feed her, thence to our chambers to await our… _pleasure_.” The faint but noticeable emphasis she placed on the final word sent a fresh chill up the princess’s spine that had nothing whatsoever to do with the temperature.

*          *          *

 

            Anna found herself led not back to the dungeons but instead to the Royal Suite itself. She was scarcely allowed time to glimpse the elegantly sculpted antechamber before she was hustled into her “room.” A step up from the cell she’d endured in the dungeon, it was still nevertheless a cell, barely large enough to contain the bed it had been furnished with, a small table and a chair. Food awaited her on said table, a platter of cold meats and cheeses along with a few fruits and vegetables. She began to suspect that hot food would be rare in this new living situation, if it happened at _all_. Still she tucked into the repast ravenously, reminded abruptly that she had no real idea how long ago her last meal was.

            Literally the moment she finished eating, the golems hustled her out of the room again and once more through the antechamber, this time into the Royal bedchambers themselves. She was once again awestruck by the powerful beauty of the Snow Queen’s creations. The centerpiece, as with most bedrooms, was the bed itself, an immense four-poster ornately carved of pure ice, yet with a soft, inviting looking mattress that reminded Anna forcefully that it had been a long while since she’d last been able to sleep horizontally. The rest of the furnishings followed suit, of course. In one corner of the room was a huge pillow, large enough for a grown person to sleep on relatively comfortably, with the word “Princess” embroidered on it. As soon as her eyes found it, her cheeks reddened, a situation not at all aided by the golems. They each gestured to the pillow and, in the Queen’s voice, hissed in unison, “You may sleep.” Still blushing, Princess Anna curled up on her pillow and dropped almost instantly into a sound, dreamless slumber.

*          *          *

            When she woke again, Anna once more found her sister, her Queen, towering over her, staring down upon her. Her unabashed scrutiny caused her cheeks to pink again as it made her acutely aware of her present situation, curled up on a pillow like a pampered pet and naked to the other’s gaze. Seeing her eyes open caused Elsa’s lips to curl into that cruel “smile” again as her bright blue eyes narrowed slightly. “Did you sleep well, _Princess_?” she cooed softly, again placing a subtle emphasis on the word that totally changed its meaning, though at least it now sounded less like a curse and more like a pet name.

            “Yes, y-your m-Majesty,” whimpered the princess as she struggled to a sitting position on the pillow. “Th-thank you.” She glanced around the room briefly before her eyes tracked back up to the Snow Queen’s face, not quite daring to meet that icy gaze with her own though.

            “Oh, you’re _quite_ welcome, your Highness,” intoned the Queen in a hollow mockery of politeness. She moved off to an ornate chair on the opposite side of the room from the bed, and gestured to a smaller pillow, also embroidered with “Princess”, situated to the left of it. “Come, kneel beside us, and we will outline your new duties.”

            Weighing her options, Anna opted to scrabble quickly on hands and knees from her sleeping pillow to her kneeling pillow, head lowered in shame as her modest breasts wagged from side to side during the movement. “Y-yes, your Majesty,” she replied as she found herself in a kneeling posture beside her sister’s chair. “What would you have of me?” She recalled, somewhat ruefully, that she had promised to do _anything_ for the snow demoness if her life were spared, and knew that it was about to come back to haunt her.

            “We would have… _you_ … my _dear_ sister. You shall become our royal concubine, to service our needs in any way we desire.” Her tight-lipped “smile” never faltered as she spoke, and she paused, watching her words sink into Anna’s brain. Concubine… it was a word Anna had read before, and even knew technically what it meant, but it was a practice long-since abandoned by Arendelle. And for a _female_ monarch to take one, and another female at that, was… it was unprecedented, unheard of. Still, she _had_ sworn, upon their parents’ souls, to honour _any_ request of the Snow Queen if her life were spared, so now she was trapped.

The queen watched with some satisfaction as Anna’s face mirrored her internal conflict. She finally spoke, “As you wish, your Majesty. I will do as required to the best of my humble abilities.” She gulped softly at the end of her statement, suddenly acutely aware of how hard her nipples were, dismissing it as an effect of the chill even though her body had acclimated to the actual temperature days ago.

Elsa smiled, an almost-genuine smile this time, and chuckled softly. “Try not to sound like it will be such a hardship, _Princess_. Your life will carry on much as it has been for the past decade, days mostly spent in the indolent laziness you are well known for.” Anna cringed at this brutally frank assessment of her daily activities. “Tis mostly your nights that will be changed.” The Snow Queen rose to her feet, walking to a clear space of floor between the bed and the chair. “Bring your pillow and place it _here_ ,” she said, tapping the spot with the bare toes of her right foot, “Then kneel again.”

Anna scurried to do as she was told, trembling as she did so. Once she was situated as prescribed, at her queen’s feet, Elsa stepped back and made an idle gesture. The thin, filigreed chains returned, slithering up her bare flesh as they found their homes – four attached to her collar, spreading outward to hold her in place, one connected her wrists to each other, another doing the same for her ankles, and then a pair connecting each ankle to its opposite wrist – the overall effect left her quite effectively immobilized.

Distracted by the formation of her bonds, Anna looked up finally to see that Elsa’s gown had vanished, leaving her clad only in her crown. Years of life confined to the indoors, coupled with her powers over cold and ice, had left the young woman exceedingly pale, almost as though she were carved of ice herself. Her body was lean and tight, not especially muscular but smooth and firm. Dark nipples, tinged slightly blue like lips on a cold day, capped modest breasts, firm and high on her body as she stood regally above her new servant. Anna spared a look down at her own body, which while in no way overlarge was considerably more plush than her queen’s. Her eyes returned to Elsa’s body as it moved toward her again, drawn almost against their will to the cleft between the queen’s slender thighs, noting the small tuft of fine blonde hairs crowning the narrow opening, which like her nipples and lips also had a faint bluish blush to it.

“Tell us, sister,” cooed the monarch, apparently unwilling to abandon the royal plural even in this most private of situations, “Have you ever been intimate with another woman before?” Anna’s face flushed red, her guilt plainly blazoned by both that and her expression, as she recalled occasions when her lady’s maid would wash her perhaps more thoroughly than was strictly necessary. Anna knew even at the tender age at which it had begun that she should have objected, but she never spoke a word of it to anyone, allowing the woman to grow bolder over time. The only response she could give to her sister-queen was to nod mutely, eyes downcast. “What was that?” crooned the Snow Queen menacingly, “When we ask you a question we expect an answer.”

“Yes, your Majesty!” Anna squeaked hastily as she felt the wind beginning to worry the edges of the room. “I’m sorry, your Majesty! Yes! My lady’s maid… used to… to touch me… in the bath.”

The winds died down almost immediately, and the wicked smirk returned to the queen’s face, “And, selfish child that you are, I’m sure you never once reciprocated.”

Anna glanced up, startled, at the response. “I… n-no… n-never… I just… sort of… let it happen….” She quivered as the words tumbled out of her, her first real acknowledgement of her overall passivity. “I’m sorry, your Majesty…”

“Don’t apologize to me, _Princess_ , apologize to your maid the next time you see her.” A glimmer of hope sprung up in Anna’s chest, the first acknowledgement she’d had that she might see her home again. “But for now… lean your head back and open your mouth as wide as you can and we’ll see if you can learn to give as good as you’ve gotten.”

Anna looked up at her sister again, perplexed… then turned red anew as she realized what was being asked of her. Her gaze drifted once more to the queen’s nethers, and she tilted her head back slowly, as far back as it would go. She started to stammer out a denial, but no words emerged and finally she gave up and simply opened her mouth as ordered. Her eyes slid closed at the same time, but snapped open again in shock as she felt soft hair brush across her lips and then tickle her nose as Elsa settled into place, straddling her face, and pressed her slit into her sister’s open mouth.

She started to recoil, her mouth starting to close, before her survival instinct reminded her what was at stake here. Heart pounding and legs trembling, she steadfastly kept her mouth open as wide as she could. Nearly a minute passed like this, with the Snow Queen’s cool flesh pressed against Anna’s comparatively warmer face, before the elder sister’s voice drifted down from above. “Begin licking,” she commanded, pressing her thighs against Anna’s cheeks. “I’ll let you know when you may stop.”

Cringing internally, the young princess tentatively extended her tongue. Finally they made contact with her sister’s folds, dragging lightly across them. The taste was faintly bitter, but mostly sweet, with a musky aroma. The overall experience was like nothing she’d encountered before. The flesh was warmer than that of the queen’s thighs, though still cooler than her own, and compared to the heat of her tongue felt positively icy. Another stroke, sliding from the nadir to the zenith, elicited a moan from the monarch, a moan that transformed into a sharp gasp as her tongue-tip grazed the nub at the very apex of the slit.

Elsa pushed downward firmly, starting to tremble a bit herself as Anna’s tongue continued its explorations. Long, broad strokes gave way to rapid darting as the tip explored the folds, finding the spots that made her queen gasp or shudder.


End file.
